The Walking Dead: The End of Humanity
by arusas9009
Summary: With the Governor gone, after his failed attack on the prison and his armies death, the Prison is living a somewhat peaceful existence. They have a good life going protected by the Prison walls. But new threats arise and the Governor is still out their. Will they be able to cling to their Humanity? Or will they lose that as well? Walking Dead: The End of Humanity-Origins is partner
1. Newcomers

Rick walked outside. It had been several months since Woodbury. Since the battles with the Governor. The death of Andrea, T-Dog, Merle, Lori... he tried not think of it. He plugged in his music, and walked out to the farm. He began to do his days work, taking care of the crops, the food for all the people that hey now had here at the Prison. About 45 people now, if he wasn't mistaken. They've been taking in more and more people. People were always welcome here now. As he was digging through he hit something. He reached down and dug it out. It was a M1911 pistol, a full clip of ammo. A prisoner must have hid it here, thinking to escape with it. he pulled a headphone out of his ear. And he heard them. Against the fence. Walkers, a lot of them. He heard their snarl, their desperation for food. He looked at them. One walker looked strange. It's eyes were more of a milky white and there was dried blood running down it's face. It must not have had a pleasant death. Carl broke his thoughts as he came outside.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked. Rick put the hoe down.

"Because I know you were up reading comic books all night." He said. "Thought you could use the rest."

"Well what can I do?"

"Go feed the pigs. When your done go see Hershel." Carl nodded and walked away.

"Hey dad?" Carl called.

"What is it?"

"Violets not looking too good." Rick walked over. The pig was lying down in the pen sleeping.

"Carl, they're not pets. They're not piglets anymore. They're food. Don't name them." He said sternly. By now It had been a good hour since Rick had been awake, and the camp was bustling about.

Daryl walked out of the cell block and into the open, where the water and plants were stored. People were eating a meal right now, one of the other teens in the group, Patrick, was cutting some of the meat he had hunted earlier. Carol walked up to him.

"Look at all this." Carol said. "What we've done for ourselves here."

"Yeah. Looks like its bout damn time somethin good happens around here."

"Daryl, sir." Patrick said, handing him a bowl as he walked up. "Thank you for that deer you hunted earlier sir, it was excellent."

"It's no problem."

"If you don't mind, sir, I would be honored to shake your hand." Daryl looked at the kid then licked his fingers clean and shook his hand.

"Daryl, can I talk to you?" Carol said. He nodded and followed here to where others were cutting down walkers at the gate.

"What the problem?" He said.

"We had a pretty big build up over night. Dozens more towards towers 3. It's manageable but unless we get ahead of it, not for long."

"Well the more of us in here, more of em gonna be drawn here."

"I know. Looks like we'll have to cut some people off of going on the supply run." Carol said. "Sorry pookie." Daryl smiled and turned away to finish his meal.

At the fence Tyreese watched Karan cutting down walkers.

"Hi babe." he said and they kissed.

"Hey Ty. You need a pair of gloves?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uhh I don't want to do fence duty anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it feels like I'm killing someone. I'm looking at their faces. Out there, when you have to, it's different. But in here, they can't hurt me and it feels wrong. So I'm gonna talk to the Council and see if I can go on the run today."

"Why did you always like fence duty before?" She asked.

"Because you were always on fence duty." She smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight." She said. Tyreese smiled and walked away. He walked over to Sasha, his little sister.

"Sasha, I'll come with you on the run today."

"Good. We'll need the extra help, the team was cut short because of the build up. Grab some armor, and weapons." Someone else disturbed their conversation.

"Hi." The newcomer said.

"Hey, Bob. What do you need." Sasha asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do. Help me earn my keep."

"Bob, you've only been here a week."

"Week worth of food, shelter. I think I outta pay you back."

"I don't know."

"You're a tough sell, you know that?"

"Come on, Sash. Just let him come on the run." Tyreese but in.  
"Alright, fine. You can come on the run." Bob smiled.

"Thank you. It's about time I pay you back."

Rick stood with Hershel in the farm.

"You see these leaves here?" Hershel said. "They're not getting any sun, they won't grow. We'll snap 'em off, and plant 'em. You see these bristles?" Rick nodded. "They'll take root, we'll have a whole new plant." Rick nodded.

"Alright. That seems useful."

"You know, you've been growing so much food for us recently we won't have to go on runs soon." Hershel said smiling. "Now we just gotta find you a pair of overalls. Maybe a piece of wheat, hanging from the corner of your mouth." Rick smiled.

"Yeah, Maybe. I should go check the snares. I don't wanna lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

"Rick, we need to speak." Rick stopped in his tracks. "I've spoken with the council. We all feel that you should take your gun when you go outside."

"Hershel, if I get in trouble out there I don't think six bullets are gonna-"

"Just do it. Should you get in trouble out there a gunshot will be more easily heard than your yell."

"Alright. I'll bring my gun." Then he heard it. *clack* *clack*. "Michonne." He said. Carl had heard it too, and together they opened the gate. Michonne ran inside, her horse stopping once in. The walkers banged at the door they had set up. They were steel, and the walkers wouldn't get past.

"Here, Carl." Michonne said. "I hit the jackpot." She handed him a set of comic books.

"Awesome!"

"I get to read 'em when you're done." She said.  
"Did you find him?" Rick asked. She shook her head.

"I was thinking about checking near Macon next."

"That's a good ways away." Daryl said, his party about to leave.

"We need to find him. And kill him."

"Whatever. You gonna stay longer this time? Or leave again?"

"I'll stay for awhile." Daryl left them to their thoughts as his party left the camp. Beth's new boyfriend Zach was assisting Daryl on this mission. His first run. Hopefully, the kid would be alright. Rick walked back to the pavillion and got something to eat. They sat down peacefully. It had been peaceful for the past few months. But today was different. Trucks and cars came roaring towards the prison. They stopped just outside the gate and the herd outside turned it's focus to them. But the cars were prepared. On the front, they had large spikes already stained with blood. They had extra pieces of metal on the outside, for armor. Two cars together plowed through the horde of walkers, leaving none standing in it's wake. Several people came out and finished the last.

"Hello!" Someone called. "We don't want to harm you! I just want to talk!" Rick looked at the group around his table. He grabbed an assault rifle, as did Michonne. Other members of the prison were watching as well, and Maggie came outside. She grabbed a rifle as well and stood by the fence. They shooed the children inside. They walked to the gate.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"We're just looking for a place to stay. A permanent place." The man before him was no man. It was a boy, about 16 years old. He was dark skinned, Indian probably. He had close cropped black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a large jacket. One that reminded him of the Governor. "And we're not looking for a fight. So if you want us to leave, we'll leave. But do you know a place we could stay? Everyone else has either attacked us, or refused us."

"You don't have to leave. I just want to know a few things."

"Shoot."

"How many of you are there? What're your names?"

"I'm Omar, I lead this group. There are 11 of us. Victoria, Chris, Raymond, Drew, Lauren, Kyle, Brandon, Jay, Kusi, and Daniel. Besides, if we fought you'd be overwhelmed."

"Why's that? We've got guns. And the numbers."

"Numbers don't mean shit when your enemy has rocket launchers." Omar said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound threatening. But can we stay here?"

"Three questions."

"Yes?"

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"I don't know. Hundreds. Maybe thousands by now."

"How many people have you killed?"

"17." Rick was taken aback by the number.

"Why?"

"15 of that number is from other groups who have attacked us."

"And the other two?"

"Two former members of our group. Gavin and Ben. They tried to kill me, and rob the group. I put them both down."

"Well it's not up to me entirely. I'll be back. We've got to discuss this." Rick walked away, back towards the prison.

Omar turned away as Rick went to discuss with his people.

"Omar." Kyle said.

"What is it?"

"If they refuse us, we should attack. This prison is perfect. Fences, walls, food."

"We have food."

"For how long? They grow theirs."

"Attacking and killing them is not an option. We could pool resources, not kill one another. If they refuse us, we keep moving. We don't kill other humans unless absolutely necessary."

"And when is it absolutely necessary?" Kyle asked angrily.

"If they try to kill us." Omar retorted. Kyle was a tall man, not much older than him. Omar himself was 5'7. Kyle was 6'2. Kyle was a light white guy, with dirty blonde hair, and a heavyset form. Chris was about 5'11 big curly black hair, and slightly tanned skin. Victoria was a bit of a pale white, with long brown hair, glasses, and only about 5'4. Kusi was about 5'5, muscular for a girl, mexican, with brown hair. Brandon was a slightly darker white than Victoria, with brown hair that curled upwards, and he was about 5'9. Raymond was about 6'1, dark skinned, with curly black hair. He was strong. Drew was a pale white, with a brown mophead. He was the strongest of the group, standing about 5'9 and senses that were off the chart. Lauren was short, about 5'5, blonde hair. Jay was tall, about 6'4 pale white, long black hair. He was not the smartest but he was useful. Daniel was about 5'7, mexican, cropped black hair. He was the fastest of the group.

"So only in a life and death situation?"

"That's right. Now we wait for Ricks decision."

"That's stupid. Why should we wait, when we have the power to take what we want?"

"Because. Humans are running extinct as it is. Walkers are killing everything in their path. Humanity can't afford to fight itself."

"You know, ever since we left Woodbury last winter, you've been growing soft. You don't have what it takes to lead this group anymore."

"I do, and I will lead this group through it all." Raymond interrupted them.

"What's going on?"

"Kyle thinks we should invade the prison. Take it by force." He said.

"It's the best solution!" Kyle yelled.

"No it's not, Kyle. Killing people and attacking the prison isn't the best idea. There are other places that we can fortify." Raymond said.

"But none like this."

"There are other prisons, Kyle." Omar said sternly. "We're not about to kill to take this one."


	2. Distrust

Rick had discussed it. The group that size has to have supplies, and they obviously have weapons. They'd make a fine addition to the camp they had here. Sasha, Daryl, and Hershel had backed him up, as Daryls party had come back. Zach didn't make it. The others, did not back him so much. They didn't like the prospect of a large new group entering the prison.

"They'll be helpful. We could use the extra muscle around here." He had said.

"Are you sure, Rick? What if they turn on us while we sleep?" Carol had asked.

"We'll have people check in on them. We'll keep 'em isolated for a while, until we're sure we can trust them."

"I have people to protect." Glenn had said.

"I know. And they can help." And that was the end of the conversation. He walked up to the fence.

"Rick." Omar said. He still couldn't get over how the kid reminded him of the Governor. He would keep an especially close eye on him. "Have you decided?" He asked.

"Yes. The council has decided that it would be best if you did join us." Rick said. "We could use the extra muscle around here, but I have to make one thing straight."

"What is it?"

"We're still deciding if you should be permitted to join the council. Until then, you follow our rules. Understood?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Rick. I understand." Omar turned to his people. "Guys, we're going to join them. But you listen to them, I'm not in charge anymore. They lead you now." They all nodded their heads as they understood.

"Good, come inside." Rick led them to the front where the door was. They drove inside, picking off stray walkers. "We have to share resources. We have a supply of water, once in a while we have to unclog."

"We can handle any tasks you have for us." Omar said.

"Unload your supplies what do you have?"

"Well, we ran into a crashed military plane that was transporting crates and crates of weapons and ammo. Gallons of gas, bows, snipers, suppressors, pistols, assault rifles, regular rifles, military grade shotguns, knives, swords, machine guns, and bags of ammunition. The crew was all walkers, and we killed them."

"How much ammo?"

"I don't know. We have 10 bags of it, all packed in boxes. We also carry some in our personal packs, and on our person."

"Rockets?"

"We have about 100 rockets that we took. 7 launchers. 70 pistols, 40 assault rifles, 10 snipers, 25 shotguns, 10 LMG's, 15 SMG's, and 20 high powered marksman rifles."

"What about other supplies?"

"We have enough food to last maybe another year or so. Medicine too."

"What kind?"

"We raided a few pharmacies, and a hospital when shit hit the fan. Everything from antibiotics, to cold medicine."

"How much?" Omar smiled.  
"You tell me." He said. He opened the trunk of one of their cars, and inside the trunk was packed with white boxes, all labeled Medicine.

"Damn." Rick said. "Batteries?"

"Some, enough for our lights. We have other cars, parked elsewhere. They're too well hidden for walkers or anyone else. It was only 11 of us here, but we have someone there waiting for us incase."

"Smart. Well, let's go collect your man."

"You want to come with?" He said.

"Hell yeah." Rick replied. Omar nodded and shouldered his gun. He pulled something from behind one of the trucks. A motorcycle, not like Daryls hog, but a sports bike. It was deep green, and black.  
"Climb on." Rick grabbed a rifle and holstered his pistol. "Wait." Omar said. He got off the bike and dug in one of his packs. "Silencer." Omar said. Rick attached it to his gun and shouldered it. "You need to know, this man isn't exactly kind to strangers."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rick said.

"I'm coming to." Jay said. "I don't wanna be stuck here when we hardly know you." He said.  
"Seems fair."

"Jay, you've got no method of transport. If Rick wasn't coming, I'd let you. Go help the others get settled in. Oh, and don't unload supplies until we get back." Jay nodded and Omar kicked off. Rick watched as Carl hefted the gates, Michonne looked suspicious. They flew out of the prison gates.

"Why aren't you gonna unload the supplies?" Rick asked.

"Because. Should something bad happen, and we have to evac quickly we can escape and still have some supplies."'

"Pre-planning. That's smart."

Jay leaned against the car. He hated it. They find a new group and he wasn't really need anymore. He'd still have duties, but being in a smaller group was ideal to him. There was at least 30 people here at the prison besides his group. He hated being crowded by it all. His long black hair kept his eyes from seeing what was around him, because he put it that way.

"Jay." Raymond said walking up.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We're getting settled in. They want us in a separate area from them, until they're sure they can trust us. Jay nodded. "Dozens of extra cells away from the main cell blocks."

"Alright, let's go." Jay grabbed his back and hefted his FAL assault rifle. His M1911 was holstered and ready. Jay walked in after Raymond and found the rest of the group settling in. He picked a cell and climbed inside. There was a nightstand and table inside. He threw his backpack on the table and placed his rifle beside his bed. Jay relied on his group, and he grew to care for them. He originally was distrustful.

"Jay." Kusi said. "Stop daydreaming. We're going to help on fence duty. They need extra hands."

"Coming."

Omar parked his bike not to far.

"Stay low. He's distrustful of strangers." Omar walked over. "Girard." He said.

"Who is it?"

"Omar." A tall man with curly brown hair stepped out from hiding. He was pale, with an unchanging frown on his face.

"Where's the others? And who's this?"

"Rick. One of our new leaders. You got the two getaway cars?" Girard nodded.

"Who's he?" Rick asked. Omar frowned.

"My cousin. He's the only family I have left."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Never have remorse." Omar said. They came to a small cave in a hill. Omar reached up and pulled off the shrubbery and vines.

"Never woulda known somethin was hidden here."

"Well, thanks. I guess." Omar said. Two SUV's were parked here. "Rick, take one. Girard, you got the other. I'll take my bike." The others nodded. They drove off back towards the prison.

Raymond walked over to the area where all of the teenagers appeared to hang out. Several of the group was there, relaxing after fence duty. Most of the walkers had been suppressed. Raymond still carried his pistol. He went nowhere without it. Not after last time. He walked over towards Kusi and bumped into a girl.

"Hey what's your-" she stopped. So did he. "Raymond?" She asked.

"Kay Kay." He hugged her, tightly. She hugged him back.

"After you left... I didn't know if you were dead or..."

"I had to leave. But you had your family. Where are they?"

"My parents are dead. The Governor killed them."

"What? Why?"

"They refused to comply with his orders to attack the prison. He shot most everyone. They died to."

"I'm sorry." Kay Kay was Raymonds girlfriend. When his group left, she stayed behind with her family. He couldn't abandon his friends.

"Holy shit." Glenn said walking up. "You're from Woodbury?!" He drew a pistol and aimed. "I knew we couldn't trust you." Raymond drew his own. Kusi, Brandon, and Daniel were here and drew there weapons.

"We don't mean harm." Others turned the corner. Hershel arrived.

"What's going on?"

"They're from Woodbury." Glenn said.

"Yeah." Raymond said. "We left because the Governor was to suspicious. Omar didn't trust his leadership. We left, that's it."

"Glenn, lower your gun. We'll deal with this when Rick gets back."

"We can't. These people are dangerous. I'm trying to protect your daughters!" Glenn said.

"Their story makes sense." Hershel said. "Lower your gun, Glenn." Hershel put his hand on Glenns gun. He took the gun away, and Glenn stopped.

"Alright... alright. We need to talk to Rick when he gets back." Glenn took his gun from Hershel. "Keep them monitered." Glenn said. He stormed off towards his cell block.

"Hershel." Raymond said.

"We have to wait till Rick comes back to call a council meeting. I'm no going to talk to you about it until he returns. But I believe you." He said.

Raymond nodded.

Omar and his party returned, Girard and Rick on his heels.

"Rick." Glenn said as they pulled in.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Woodbury."

"What?"

"They're from Woodbury." Glenn said.

"How do you know?"

"I heard Raymond and one of the other teenagers talking. They were in Woodbury."

"Omar? Is it true?"

"Yes. How did you know about Woodbury?" Omar asked. Other members of the council arrived.

"We had experience with it. The Governor waged war with us. We fought him, and we drove off him and his men. Karan was the only survivor of his army. We rescued those we could from Woodbury. He disappeared." Rick drew his revolver. "Were you with him?"

"We were at Woodbury. But I grew suspicious of the Governor when some of the new members at Woodbury began disappearing. I didn't trust him. We left, the few of us."

"Doesn't seem likely to me." Glenn said.

"Their story makes sense." Carol said. Sasha and Hershel nodded.

"Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"I think it don't matter where they're from. It matters how they help, and how they keep everyone safe." They looked at Rick.

"I believe them. They can help us." Glenn turned away. "What about his admission into the council?" Glenn spun around.

"No way. He can't be."

"I'm with Glenn." Carol said. "Why should he be?" Omar sat there listening patientely.

"He might be the only one that his people in check."

"He's just a boy." Carol said.

"So? He's resourceful, a leader, smart. He would be an excellant addition." Rick said.

"Kids strong. He's got good ideas. I think we should add him." Said Daryl.

"He's a smart kid. He seems kind to." Hershel said.

"He is probably the only one that can keep his people under control. We probably need him." Sasha said.

"So its settled. Omar is on the council." Omar nodded.

"Thank you. I know you didn't have to do this."

"We shouldn't have done it." Glenn said. He turned away and stormed off.

"Give him time." Rick said. "He'll come around." Omar hoped so.


End file.
